Invincible
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Gundam Wing Songfic. Insight into Quatre's thoughts before he uses the Zero system during the battle with White Fang's Mobile Dolls. Selfadmitting, first Gundam Wing piece.


Now everyone you are free to gasp in shock and awe. Yes, this is my first _non-Sailor Moon_ piece. But, I am very proud of it and if none of you like it. Well, go bugger off. There is a nice little story behind the idea and why I wrote it the way I did. 

The idea came to me while I was watching the Gundam Wing AMV 'Invincible,' which is awesome and you all should watch, and I couldn't shake the idea. So, I sat down and hashed out a rough copy, then I edited and sent out the edited copy to my Gundam Wing obsessed friend, she edited and sent it back. I then edited it again, added the song lyrics and BINGO! we're in business. I've always been fond of Quatre, he's spiffy. Yes, I said spiffy. Dun like it, bugger off. And the line and clip of the AMV was Quatre typing in 'Zero' during the battle with the Mobile Dolls that White Fang has, and the line of the song that was playing was 'It's a do or die situation,' and if I recall my Gundam Wing correctly, then the five Gundam Pilots would have died if Quatre hadn't used the Zero system in that particular instance. I think that this insight piece is really nice and I do like the way that it turned out.

I do admit, I haven't watched Episode 48 in a while and I did take artistic liberties with the conversations. :shrug: Who can blame me? I didn't have access to the episode and scene I wanted when I was writing this.

Gundam Wing and Invincible do not belong to me. But they're both awesome. I suggest you watch and listen to them.

Anything that seems out of the ordinary and weird. It's just because of my damn muse Ryuu. Blame him. He's a little trouble maker and makes my life hell.

* * *

**_Invincible  
Lyn Archer  
Featuring "Invincible" by Pat Benetar  
A Gundam Wing Songfic

* * *

_**

Quatre Raberba Winner knew what he had to do. He wasn't a fool, nor did he entertain foolish notions. Though there were those few that thought he was for having pacifist ideals. He knew better, and knew what had to be done. No matter the cost. Even if it meant people entertained the thought he was a fool. Running away from home, becoming a Gundam pilot, his father's anger, it was all so this war would end. So people could maintain their own lives and destiny.

He was glad for Trowa's presence; he never said anything that he didn't mean.

_"This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?"_

Quatre stared up at his Gundam, Sandrock. Sighing, the Arab youth shook his head, he couldn't do it. Not with that system, there had to be another way!

A gentle hand settled itself on Quatre's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Everything will work out."

Quatre looked over his shoulder at the familiar face of Trowa Barton. He gave a small smile. "I don't want to use the system Trowa. I can't. Not after what has happened."

Trowa nodded and squeezed Quatre's shoulder. "Do what you think is for the best. Only you can do what you think is right."

"Thank you Trowa." Quatre looked back at Sandrock and took a deep breath. He knew what needed to be done, but could he actually bring himself to use it? After everything that happened?

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

Moving Sandrock away from a barrage of bullets, Quatre put his mind back to the battle at hand. He couldn't become distracted, not with the Mobile Dolls being their opponents in this battle.

"04, status report." Heero's voice came over the comm system.

"Not so well, 03 is running out of bullets and the others are wearing down." Quatre replied tiredly.

"I see 04; you know what you have to do. 01 out."

_"This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore"_

Quatre sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to, the system frightened him. But, it was their last hope. If they didn't want to be defeated by White Fang, then it had to be done. White Fang couldn't be allowed to do anything that would harm any of the innocent people that lived on Earth and in the Colonies.

Clutching the controls of Sandrock tighter, he spun his Gundam around and flew towards the enemy. He could feel it; Heero's determination, Wufei's sense of justice, Trowa's calming presence, and Duo's playfulness. They each had a part in this battle; each had their own unique ability that would help win the battle.

He could feel their pain too. The pain of losing loved ones. Being the cause for the harm of innocents.

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

The mobile dolls were ruthless. They never tired, and just kept coming. If they kept up like this, without a proper strategy, then they would be defeated and all their hard work over the past months would go to waste. White Fang would win, and it would be disaster for everyone.

He couldn't let that happen. White Fang couldn't be allowed to win. Too many innocent people had died. The people of L5, the other colonies that where destroyed and beaten. Quatre's knuckles began to turn white, as his body began to shake.

_"Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore"_

"04, status!" Wufei's voice crackled over the comm system.

"05, it's getting desperate out there. I…"

"We need your help, 05 out."

Quatre sighed and took a deep breath. The system scared him, but it needed to be done. They where going to die against the Mobile Dolls if he didn't do anything.

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

But, last time he used it, he destroyed a colony, he took countless lives. He hurt Trowa. He caused Trowa to lose his memory. What if it got out of control again? Fear began to over take him; he couldn't use the system again. Not after the last time.

"04, this is 03, you must do it. We nee ---" Trowa's voice cut out before he could finish the thought.

_"Yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah, yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
(It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)  
Oo-ooh, yeah, yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
Yeah, yeah (It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)"_

Quatre's hands tightened around the controls for Sandrock. He ground his teeth together and allowed himself to relax. 'Allah forgive me.'

And with that thought, Quatre quickly and carefully typed out 'Zero.'

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, don't forget to review. 

I will be doing more Gundam Wing pieces in the future. I have ideas now that some of my friends have me hooked on the show. :glare at said friends: But, I'm not complaing, you get us together we're content to debate and talk about Gundam Wing for a good solid few hours. :shrug: That's just who we are.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review. I'd like to know how I did on my first Gundam Wing piece, ever.


End file.
